1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a distribution device, a distribution method, and a computer program for distributing creative data such as advertisement data to display terminal devices via relay server devices.
2. Background Art
At such places as train stations, public squares and lobbies where many people gather, display devices are seen set up for publicity purposes. This type of display device displays in moving or still pictures advertisement data created illustratively by advertising agencies. The advertisements displayed on such display devices are presented unilaterally to viewers. Even if a viewer wishes to know details about a product being advertised, it is impossible for that viewer to know them on the spot. Advertisers, for their part, are unable to ascertain the effects of the advertisements they have displayed on the display device installed at a given place. In particular, the advertisers are incapable of associating specific places where display devices are installed with the effects of the advertisements being run there.
The advertisement data displayed by such display devices is often distributed by distribution servers over networks. However, if too many demands come from numerous display devices seeking to acquire advertisement data, there can be too much load on the distribution servers distributing the advertisement data. This can make it impossible for the distribution servers to distribute advertisement data on time. Meanwhile, this application is related to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-298025.